


I know how he came up with Shelob

by stephbirm



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm
Summary: very loosely related - not hard core fandom here
Kudos: 3





	I know how he came up with Shelob

Up in the corner  
10 feet high  
behind the soft, blurring curtain of its web,  
it sits.

Mocking me.

I know it’s there.  
And it knows  
that I know.

Every time I open that door  
On my way to the staff restroom  
My eyes are drawn   
up up up, a little to the left.

And it sits there.

If it were in my own classroom  
I would ask the custodian,  
Ms Wodke,  
Or some other brave hero  
To climb a ladder  
And get rid of the darn thing

But isn’t it too much   
to make someone do that  
in an anteroom to a toilet  
Down the hall?

It knows it’s safe,  
that I won’t build up the courage   
to ask for its eviction   
for months.

And it probably won’t even live that long.

So even when it is nothing but a husk.  
I will still cringe and shrink away  
every darn time  
I need to go pee.


End file.
